Creepy Girl
by Wonkita
Summary: La verdad no me quedan los summarys pero, POR FAVOR ENTREN! es una historia extraña que salio de mi cabeza ayer mientras veia SAW II y leia Twilight :D
1. La Nieta de Jigsaw

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio solo Emily :D, algunas cosas que agrege son de SAW, Los Cullen y la bola son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1: La nieta de Jigsaw**

Emily P.O.V.

Estaba en mi cuarto con mi musica a todo lo que da mi estéreo, estaba oyendo a The Used, una de mis mil bandas favoritas.

-Bájale a tu musica, tu abuelo esta durmiendo-dijo Amanda, la aprendiz, y cuidadora de mi abuelo, ah no les conté? , si yo soy nieta del gran asesino serial Jigsaw.

Sorprendente verdad? Si, también extraño por que me gusta hacer lo que hago…

Ah, tampoco he aclarado eso, yo hago muchas de las trampas que Jigsaw usa, mi favorita fue la de el pozo de agujas…pobre Amanda, se que le dolió…

-No ha mejorado?-Pregunte preocupada por la salud de mi abuelo, el pobre estaba muriendo de cáncer

-Ya le bajo la fiebre pero lo demás sigue igual-me dijo preocupada- Pero por el momento no hay nada de que preocuparse anda prepara tus cosas ya casi nos vamos-.

La verdad no me convenció mucho esto ultimo. Hice lo que me dijo y fui a prepararme para irme una temporada con mis padres, nada mas por que hacia tiempo que no los visitaba, viven en Forks, he vivido con mi abuelo desde que tenia…Emmm…15 años, a por si te lo preguntas, si, mis padres están al tanto de las cosas que hacemos mi abuelo, Amanda y yo…la verdad no parecen muy preocupados al saber que su hija de 17 años tortura psicológicamente a las personas…

Pero bueno, fui a cepillarme el cabello, me pare frente al espejo y ahí estaba una chica no tan alta, ojos de un verde esmeralda, según mi abuelo, para mi simplemente son ojos verdes sin nada tan especial como para compararlos con esmeraldas, cabello… bueno el color no es muy importante por el hecho de que cambia de color por temporadas, esta temporada lo traía de un color naranja los cabellos de abajo eran amarillos, si lose soy extraña, pero el ser normal no es mi especialidad, estaba vestida con mi sudadera favorita, rayada azul y negra, unos jeans mas rotos que nada, son mis favoritos los uso cuando voy con mis amigos, corrijo, amigo a patinar, la verdad no soy muy social por eso nada mas tengo un amigo, Daniel Mathews, a pesar de que mi abuelo lo metió en uno de sus juegos, es mi amigo, nunca sabré por que se hizo amigo mío después de lo que le hicimos pasar, pero bueno.

Ya estaba lista para irme, cuando alguien toco la puerta…

-Quien?-sabia perfectamente quien era pero me gustaba hacer enfadar a Amanda.

-Quien va ser, el repartidor de pizzas?- dijo una Amanda molesta.

-Awwww, me desilusionaste HAHA-dije yo esquivando uno de mis peines- ya pues que pasa?-.

-John quiere verte-dijo Amanda poniendo mi cepillo en su lugar.

-Ok, ya voy-dije.

Llegue al lugar en el que se encontraba mi abuelito recostado en su cama con todos esos sueros colgando, maniquíes en todos lados (los usa para probar sus trampas), y Billy, el muñeco que usa para sus trampas, todos piensan que es horrible, pero a mi me gusta, también estaba su escritorio lleno de papeles, todo esto era su oficina, _un lugar lúgubre_, pensé yo.

-Ven Emi acércate-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Que pasa abuelito?-pregunte preocupada

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-Pidió.

-El que quieras- Dije, a estas altura no me sorprendería que me pidiera que creara una nueva trampa para el.

-Escritorio marrón, en el segundo cajón-fui al escritorio marrón como el dijo, y abrí el cajón, había una caja pequeña, la agarre y se la lleve.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se la entregaba- esto era de tu abuela, yo ya estoy muy viejo como para cargarlo para todos lados, por eso te lo estoy dando a ti-.

Abrió la caja y saco un brazalete plateado con muchos colguijes extraños, había una estrella de David, una cruz y un dije en forma de… la verdad no supe que era.

-Dame tu muñeca-Le di la muñeca derecha, la que casi no tenia cicatrices, la verdad tengo el mal habito de cortarme, para descargar la tristeza.

-Mmmm…esa es nueva- dijo mientras cerraba el broche del brazalete- se puede saber la razón por la cual paso eso?-

-Me sentía triste-dije apenada.

-Mmmm… -dijo para luego cambiar de tema-este brazalete es especial-.

-Abuelo…-dije interrumpiéndole- no me vengas con sermones de que soy descendiente de una familia de brujas y todo eso ya sabes que no creo nada-

-Bueno…me salto el sermón, pero prométeme no quitártelo, ese Forks no me agrada mucho que digamos

-Bueno…prometo no quitármelo…

Ya estábamos despegando, yo iba en primera clase, cortesía de mi padre, mi padre es abogado y mi madre es psicóloga, ambos ganan bastante dinero como para vivir una vida llena de lujos, a mi no me gustaba mucho esa vida, yo era practica, no me gustaba llamar la atención, aunque mi cabello rojo decía lo contrario. Me puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos,"_La ladrona de libros_ _"_, nada mas lo leia por que ya habia leido todos mis libros de Anne Rice; todo mundo me decía la "chica vampira", por que me gustaban mucho los vampiros, en mis ratos libres me gustaba dibujar vampiros, Amanda intento convencer a mi abuelo para que me llevaran a un psicólogo, lo que no sabia era que yo he ido con psicólogos toda mi vida.

En cuanto acabe de leer uno de los capítulos de mi libro, me dio sueño, me acomode y me quede dormida.

**Bueno aqui esta mi primer fic de Twilight con algo de SAW ahi me dicenb si les gusto pa continuarlo, si, lose pero los Cullen apareceran pronto**


	2. Casa

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla...ya saben nada de esto es mio..Bla, bla, solo Emily, bla, bla**

**Capitulo 2: Casa**

No se que soñé pero tampoco le di mucha importancia, me estire, y vi que ya estábamos aterrizando, estaba ansiosa por ver a mis padres, lo único que me arruinaba toda la ansiedad era que mañana iba a la escuela. Eso no me gustaba en mi otra escuela ya se habían acostumbrado a mis locuras, pero ahora entraría en una nueva escuela, todos en cuanto me vean van a pensar que estoy mas loca que una cabra.

Mis padres me estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, ahí estaba mi padre y mi madre, soy mas parecida a mi madre de ella saque principalmente los ojos verdes, lo único que saque de mi padre fue el pelo castaño.

-¡Hija!-dijo mi madre efusivamente.

-¡Hola!- llegue y los abrace-los extrañe mucho-dije sinceramente

-Nosotros también-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Ven vamos a casa-dijo mi madre.

Estábamos de camino a la casa de mis padres, mi casa, me gustaba mucho Forks porque a mi me gustan mucho los días lluviosos, y como uno de mis colores favoritos era el verde, pues ya sabrán lo encantada que estaba en Forks con todo ese verde.

Llegamos a la casa, era de dos pisos, nunca me di cuenta cuanto me gustaba estar en casa hasta que me fui a vivir con mi abuelo, y empecé a extrañar mi hogar, mi cuarto, mi tele, y…Bruno. Ahí estaba, esperándome en la entrada no me lo lleve a casa de mi abuelo por que Amanda es alérgica a los perros lo cual presentaba un problema. Bruno traía su suéter verde con rayas blancas estaba moviendo la cola como frenético, eso me dio risa.

-¡Hola Bruno!-le dije mientras lo cargaba-Me extrañaste?

Ladro, yo lo interprete como un si.

Ya estando en mi cuarto, seguía igual que como lo había dejado, seguía con las paredes pintadas de un azul suave, otro color favorito, puse a Bruno en el piso, puse un disco de Zoe en el estéreo, mayormente, no me gustaban mucho las bandas extranjeras pero una que otra banda por ahí tenia, y entonces me puse a desempacar.

Ya eran las diez de la noche cuando decidí irme a acostar, fui al baño con mi pijama y todo lo necesario para mi higiene personal. Ahí adentro me di un baño relajante por que me dolía todo una vez que salí me puse mi pijama, unos pants desgastados y una camisa también desgastada, me seque el cabello con la toalla hasta que quedo casi seco, me hice una trenza floja y me lave los dientes, fui mi habitación no sin antes…Zas!! Me fui de cara por culpa de un charco que había dejado.

-Estoy bien!!- Dije antes de que mi madre se alarmara.

Si, lo admito soy muy torpe, mi madre siempre me pregunta como es que le hago para torturar gente sin matarme con alguna de esas maquinas, la verdad, todavía no resuelvo ese misterio.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me senté al borde de mi cama, para pensar como me iría mañana, pensé hasta que me pesaron los ojos y…Pum! caí dormida.

**U.u lose cortito, pero no me dio inspiracion**


	3. Chica Nueva

**Disclaimer: Ñe...ya saben todo lo que va aqui**

**Capitulo 3: Chica Nueva**

Desperté por culpa de unos lengüetazos en la nariz.

-Bruno!!-dije molesta no me gustaba que me levantaran temprano.

Bruno siguió dándome lengüetazos hasta que por fin decidí despertarme.

-Aguafiestas-le dije, el me respondió con un ladrido- Esta bien ya me desperté!

Me pare de la cama con toda la flojera del mundo, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y así poder despejarme.

Fui a cambiarme me puse mi camisa negra de From First to Last y los primeros jeans que me encontré por ahí, luego me cepille el cabello y me puse mis Converse negros con cintas moradas y mi chamarra de gatito que tenia orejas en el gorro, tal vez esto se oiga muy infantil pero, si, me gustan esas chamarras.

Baje a desayunar y me encontré con mis padres.

-Buenos Días-dije con voz calmada

-Buenos días hija- dijo mi madre.

-Bueno, quien me llevara a la escuela hoy- pregunte, ya que cuando vivía con mis padres, se turnaban para llevarme a la escuela.

-Tu madre-dijo mi padre, con voz de que tenia prisa.

-Aaah –Fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Bueno…Nos vamos?-dijo mi madre

-Claro, nada mas déjame ir por mi mochila.

-Ok, Te espero en el auto.

Fui por mi mochila y por mi Ipod y salí corriendo al auto donde mi madre me esperaba, entre al asiento del copiloto y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Llegamos a la escuela, mi madre me dejo enfrente de la oficina, me baje y me despedí de ella.

-Adiós Ma, nos vemos-dije tratando de esconder mi ansiedad.

-Adiós hija que te vaya bien.

Entre a la cálida oficina donde se encontraba una señora con lentes.

-Buenos días-dije intentando sonar amable.

La mujer levanto la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella.

_Mmmm…tres minutos aquí y ya asuste a alguien _pensé al ver la sorpresa de la mujer.

-Si, en que puedo ayudarte?-preguntó

-Soy Emily Kramer, vine aquí por mi horario-dije calmadamente, ya se me hacia normal que la gente me mirara con cara de perplejidad, de pequeña no conocía esa palabra por eso yo le llamaba quéle diminutivo de quélepasaestaniña.

-Ah, si claro por aquí lo tengo-dijo nerviosamente mientras rebuscaba en unos papeles color friégame la pupila- Eres nueva verdad?

"_no, enserio?, si no me dice no me doy cuenta _"Pensé sarcásticamente, como odio ese tipo de preguntas.

-Si-Dije intentando no sacar a relucir mi frustración.

-Ah, ya encontré tus papeles- dijo ella entregándomelos-espero que te guste Forks.

Solo sonreí y me dirigí a clases.

Entre a clase de Español, me aburrí como ostra; viví en México unos años por eso dominaba muy bien el español, bueno estoy alardeando, no lo dominaba taaaan bien, pero lo dominaba. Desde pequeña tengo un don innato para los idiomas; los comprendía sin siquiera conocerlos.

Cuando acabo la clase me levante y pase a lado de varias personas que murmuraban algo sobre mí, lose por que llegue a escuchar "cabello rojo".

Iba camino a Trigonometría **(N/a: wii!! Lo logre escribir, ah no esperen…Word lo corrigió . Emmm… ignoren esto)** cuando una chica de cabello castaño se acerca a mi.

-Hola! tu debes ser Emily, soy Jessica Stanley

-Hola

-Donde es tu siguiente clase?-preguntó

-Emmm…Trigonometría.

-También es mi siguiente clase-dijo con una sonrisa Colgate

Camino a Trigonometría Jessica se puso a preguntarme todo, pero TODO, sobre mí. Me sentía en esas terapias que mi psicólogo siempre me pone, el de decir lo primero que te venga a la mete.

Yo solo le respondia lo que podía responder, cuando me pregunto cual era mí hobby le dije escuchar musica, por que tampoco era para decirle: oh si, mi hobby es torturar personas…como que con eso no llegaría a entablar una buena amistad.

Llegamos a Trigonometría, pensé que se iba a callar, pero noo, ahí va a echarme mas preguntas, tenia ganas de agarrar una bolita de papel y metérsela a la boca.

Justo cuando toco el timbre sentí tal alivio que hasta me dolió. Ya me estaba parando cuando Jessica se le ocurrió preguntar algo (si, señoras y señores otra pregunta!!).

-Emily?

-Si?-dije intentando frenar el impulso de la bolita de papel

-Porque tienes esas cicatrices en los brazos?-Demonios! Olvide ocultarlas.

-Por que…

-Intentaste suicidarte…?-Suicidarme? yo?....Tal vez si.

-No…nada mas me sentía triste-dije sin darle importancia

-y lo haces frecuentemente??

-Nop, deje de hacerlo hace dos años-semejante mentirosa soy…si, lo sigo haciendo

-A bueno-suspiro aliviada-Nos vamos?

-Sip

Íbamos camino a la cafetería cuando un chico rubio de ojos azules se acerco a nosotras.

-Hola Mike-dijo Jessica sonriendo, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Hola Jess-dijo para luego girarse hacia mi- Tu eres Emily Kramer cierto?

Yo solo asentí. Seguimos nuestro camino a la cafetería, ahora no solo tenia que aguantar las preguntas de Jessica, ahora también tenia que aguantar las de Mike, y lo peor fue que me pregunto exactamente lo mismo que Jessica-excepto lo de las cicatrices ya que ni las noto-.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos formamos, yo no tenia mucha hambre por lo que solo compre un refresco, estaba esperando a Jessica. Cuando por fin término de comprar, nos dirigimos a una mesa llena de gente, quería huir de ahí ya que no me gustan los lugares concurridos, y como ya dije antes soy anti-social.

Jessica me presento a varias personas, los únicos nombres que llegue a captar fueron…ninguno, por eso yo solo asentí y me senté.

Yo ya sabía que iban a estar preguntándome. Gracias a Dios! Jessica respondió todas las preguntas que iban a hacerme –por que la falta de originalidad de hoy en día me iba a hacer sufrir-, por lo que solo me use los audífonos de mi Ipod y me puse a tontear alegremente en mi cuaderno.

Estaba escuchando "_Forget to Remember_" de Mudvayne cuando se me ocurrió la gran idea de recorrer con la mirada el lugar donde me encontraba. Mi mirada se detuvo en una mesa alejadilla por ahí donde estaban sentadas 5 personas, eran tres chicos y dos chicas. Uno de los chicos se veía bien musculoso de esos que quedan de guaruras **(N/a: Guardaespaldas)**, tenia el cabello oscuro y chino; el otro no era taaaan musculoso pero de que se veía fuerte se veía, tenia el pelo color miel. El otro era el único que tenía una musculatura normal ósea, estaba musculoso pero no tanto como para dar miedo, tenía el cabello cobrizo y estaba despeinado.

Las chicas eran otra cosa, una era enana (como yo) y tenía el cabello negro, y traía un corte extraño corto y parecía que cada punta tenía vida propia, ya que ninguna daba para el mismo lado, la otra era todo lo contrario, era alta, rubia y el pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda, parecían de las que aparecen en las revistas de moda, todos eran igual de hermosos y todos tenían la piel pálida, y unas ojeras moradas, yo tuve unas ojeras así cuando Billy se quedo en mi cuarto la primera vez que dormí en casa de mi abuelo, ya me acostumbre a sus ojos rojos.

-Quienes son?-le pregunte a Jessica señalando a la mesa donde hacia 5 minutos me la pase embobada.

Siguió mi mirada, y luego puso cara de mmm…algo.

-Son los Cullen, los rubios son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, los otros son Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen

Luego, al ver que me quede pensativa, me soltó toda la información que tenia sobre los Cullen, el impulso de la bolita de papel regreso a mi… Lo bueno es que yo no tenía que responder nada.

De todo lo que me dijo, solo capte que eran hijos del doctor del pueblo y que eran adoptados por el y su esposa, también que todos tenían parejas, pero que la novia del chico al que respondia al nombre de Edward, estaba de viaje con sus padres.

Yo seguía mirándolos, no tenia idea del por que, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, el chico de cabello cobrizo se percato de mi mirada, y yo desvié la mía, no por que me diera pena, sino que justo en ese momento una mosca paso enfrente de mis ojos causando que me distrajera, si, lo admito, me distraigo fácilmente.

Deje de mirar la mosca y me di cuenta que ya se estaba vaciando la cafetería.

-Cual es tu siguiente clase?- me pregunto Mike con voz inocente

-Biología

-Yo también tengo clase ahí

**Talvez suba otro capitulo hoy**


End file.
